Whispers under the Blue Moon, The Wedding
by lovlyangl
Summary: This time in the series we see Dani and Gregory ready to be married. But a week before the wedding an event happens that will change everyones lives forever. Mature themes/Violence/ Reviews Welcome.
1. IntroRecap

**Whispers under the Blue Moon, The Wedding**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own the CSI:NY characters, just the ones I made up.**

**...............................................................................................**

**Recap on all characters**

**Mac/Stella- three children... MaCanna- 28, Calista- 25, Gregory- 21.**

**Don/Virginia- two children... Donnie 28 and Jessica- 19**

**Danny- two girls... Lucy is 30 and Daniella is 19.**

**MaCanna/Lisa-ann- have three children... Cassandra-Lynn who is 6 from Lisa-ann's first marriage. Kincaid who is 6 from MaCanna's first girlfriend Selina. And Merrick who is set to be born in this story.**

**Donnie/Calista- twin girls Destinee and Darla who are now 3. With another on the way.**

**Gregory/Daniella ... getting married. No children at this time.**

**................................................................................................**

**I was asked to restart the series by two of my readers who would like to read about the remaining Blue Moon children. So I have decided to bring them back. **

**Three years later...**

**This time around, we see Gregory and Daniella getting ready to be married. Now in their second year of College, with Gregory another year closer to being a CSI, and Daniella a surgeon. Three days before their wedding, she mysteriously disappears. **

**What started as a vengful joke, turns deadly serious, when the ones hired to kidnap Daniella decide to play by their own rules. Now with a race against time, All the family must search and obey the commands of the kidnappers. **

**Still not understanding why anyone would want to hurt Daniella, Jessica comes forward and tells her father it was her fault. **

**After finding out his daughter had arranged the joke that went bad, Don has to hope that the fences can be mended between the Taylor's/Messer and his daughter. With all the fears and anger building, will the Taylor's have a happy ending? Will Daniella be found alive? Or will Gregory lose the one person who had brought meaning to his once disruptive life?"**

**All these questions will be answered soon. When Whispers under the Blue Moon returns.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**..................**

Danny was at a crime scene when he recieved the call from the kidnappers.

"Messer."

"Messer? As in detective Danny Messer?" the voice on the phone had said.

"That's right. What can I do ya for?" asked Danny.

"You can deliver us 500,000 US dollars by the end of the week, or your daughter dies." said the caller.

"What? What the hell are ya talkin' bout." asked Danny who was becoming frantically worried.

_"Daaaaaaddy, help me. Oowwwwwww..... daaaaaaaddy."_

That was the last voice Danny heard. After that, the line went dead. Removing the phone from his ear, Danny looked inot it, wondering if the call was some kind of hoax, or if it was indeed a reality that his little girl had been kidnapped. Dialing Gregory's number, Danny knew he may be the only one who would know if Daniella was missing.

***

Over at the College, Gregory was finishing up his class, when he heard his cell phone ring. Flipping it up, he seen Danny's number.

"Hey... soon to be dad, what's up?" laughed Gregory.

"Listen Gregory, where's Daniella?" Danny asked with nervousness.

"Um... she should just be getting out of Biology, why? What's going on?" asked Gregory.

"I need you to check her class. I just recieved a call from someone who is demanding 500,000 dollars for her release." said Danny.

"What?" said Gregory in a panic, "hold on." Running down to the Biology room, Gregory seen Cindy. Stopping her he asked... "Cindy... where is Daniella?"

"Hmm? I don't know, Greg. She didn't show up this morning for Biology. Why? Is something wrong" asked Cindy.

"Um... never mind, thanks." Lifting the phone to his ear, Gregory said... "I don't think your call was a hoax, Danny. I think that call was for real. Jesus... what the hell is going on?"

"Okay... calm down, Greggy. I'm gonna let everyone know. Go home too your mom and dad. We'll all meet there." said Danny as he hung up the phone.

Rushing to his car, Gregory drove at high speed, wondering, not understanding, who would want to hurt Dani. Arriving at home, he parked the car and ran inside.

"What the hell is going on? Who has Dani, Danny?" asked Gregory.

"I'm not sure Greggy. All I know is that they demanded 500,000 by the end of the week, or Dani dies." said Danny.

Mac sat down and tried to understand. Just last night Dani was safe in there home. Laughing, joking, getting ready for her wedding with their son. Now today, today she had disappeared. Shaking his head, Mac knew nothing about this call was making sense.

"Have you informed the police yet, Danny?" asked Mac.

"Are you nuts, Mac? You and I both know how they work. No one goes near this case, except for our CSI family. Understand?" said Danny pacing the floor.

"I have to agree dad. They could kill Dani, if we try to get outsiders involved." said Gregory.

Mac sighed... "okay... how do we know for sure they have her?" asked Mac.

"I know my babies voice, Mac. It was Daniella. I know my babies scream," Danny cried. "I need to call Lindsay and Lucy."

"Danny... you need to calm down. You're not calling anyone yet. Not until we know for sure what their plans are. The last thing we need, is Lindsay coming back to New York and upsetting everything. Let's just wait for their next call." said Mac.

Getting up, Mac took Danny's cell phone and connected it to the speaker phone. This way, they would all be able to hear the call when it came in. Sitting back down, trying to think things through, the phone rang.

"Messer...."


	3. Three weeks earlier

**Three weeks earlier...**

Seeing the sunlight pour through their window, Calista knew that her day would be full. She knew that within the next few hours everyone would be showing up for her twins birthday party. Today was the day they would turn four. Being pregnant for a second time, Calista felt the excess weight add pressure, to her already full bladder.

"Mommy," said the small voice that sat in the chair. "Mommy... when is everyone comin'?" Destinee asked once more while her mom placed her hair in braids.

Watching her sister get her hair done, Darla knew there was no way she was having her hair in braids. Seeing her mommy come toward her, she ran screaming down the hall...

"Augh... no way mommy. I no want braids."

Calista was quickly losing patients, she still had alot to do.

"Darla... get back in here now," she yelled.

Calista and Donnie knew they had their hands full with their little hellions. Both their beautiful girls had bright copper curls that bounced with stormy blue eyes, from their dad. Along with their attitudes, that Mac swore were from the devil himself. Both girls were pure screamers who could wake up New york at night. If they ever seen the city sleep to begin with.

Giving another yell down the hall...

"Darla, right now young lady." as Donnie came into their room with his daughter over his shoulder.

"Looking for this package sweetheart?" asked Donnie as he kissed his Darla's cheek, placing her on the ground. Watching her expression, she said...

"I no want braids daddy." Stepping on her daddy's foot with her shoes, she took off back downstairs.

"Damn it... always the left foot," said Donnie. "I swear... I pity the men these hellion daughters of ours marry," as he chased his little girl down the stairs again.

Rounding the corner, Darla heard the front door open. Seeing her uncle Greggy with her soon to be auntie Daniella, she ran into her uncles arms. Picking her up, she snuggled and whispered... _"don't put me down, daddy's going to spank me." _

Daniella laughed. She wondered what the little hellion had done now. Watching Donnie limp on his foot, she couldn't help but giggle. She knew those girls were nortorious for stepping on someones foot, when they wanted to escape punishment.

Watching Daniella's expression. Donnie said...

"Not a word, I see that giggle."

Trying to contain herself, they heard Calista yell...

"Doooooooooonnie.... I need Darla now."

Laughing himself, Gregory said...

"You rest your foot, bro. I'll take the little hellion upstairs."

Carrying Darla upstairs, he passed his other niece Destinee on the stairs.

"Hi uncle Greggy, is Dani here?" Destinee asked.

"Mhm... she's with your dad in the party room." said her uncle. "You look very beautiful Desti."

"Thanks uncle Greggy," yelled Destinee.

Running down the stairs in her pretty green party dress, with her braids and green bows, she jumped on her daddy's knee.

"Hi Dani. Mommy said that you are marrying uncle in this many days," as she put up her three fingers.

"Mhm... only not in three days Desti. Three weeks." said Dani as she heard the knock.

Jumping off her daddy's knee, Destinee opened the front door and seen her uncle MaCanna with his family. Looking at Kincaid and Cassandra-Lynn, she stuck her tongue out at Kincaid and stepped on his foot.

"Owww... see dad, I told ya she'd step on my foot," said Kincaid who was about to turn seven in four weeks.

Now... with Kincaid's gorgeous dark looks, long shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, he looked like a rocker, and played the bass like one too. His papa had been giving him lessons and he concidered himself an expert already. Even if papa said he had a long way to go. He was a major rebel, whether they liked it or not.

"Destinee! You apologize to your cousin right now," said her dad.

Not wanting to do as she was told, Destinee let out a huge scream...

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..."

As everyone blocked their ears from the screech. Mac and Stella walked in to their grandbaby's voice, ring through their ears. Not willing to listen too her yells, Mac screamed above her...

"Knock off that yelling young lady."

Turning to face her papa, he continued...

"I could hear you from New York bridge. What has papa told you about screaming?"

Watching her expression, Mac could see the fire in his grandbaby's beautiful eyes. He could see as her little fists clenched with her temper. Giving her another papa look he said...

"Now you sit in that chair and don't move till everyone gets here."

Stomping to the chair, Destinee sat down, crossed her arms and didn't say another word. Not because she couldn't, but because she knew her papa's temper would scare the pants off of her. Oh she knew he was a big cuddly bear when he wanted to be. But she also knew papa's yell jolted right through her and her sisters little bodies. Papa always disliked screaming. Cause papa felt there was no need for it. Especially in a home.

"Thanks dad." said Donnie rubbing his tempos.

"You're welcome, son. Where's my little girl?" asked Mac.

"Upstairs fighting with Darla. She doesn't want braids." said Donnie.

Nodding that he understood, Mac turned and snuggled Daneilla in his arms, kissing her pretty lips, as he asked...

"How you doing sweetheart?"

"Good. Nervous. It seems like only yesterday, Gregory and I met. Now, in three weeks time, we are getting married." said Dani.

Stella teared up as she choked out...

"It's hard to believe almost four years have come and gone. Aww... Lisa-ann, you look ready to give birth any day now."

Before Lisa-ann could answer, they Heard the knock on the door. Trying to get out of her chair, Destinee heard her papa say...

"Don't move, young lady."

Sitting back against the chair, she watched as her papa turned away from her. Then taking her tongue, she stuck it out at him. Opening the door, Mac seen the Flack's came in without Jessica.

"Hey Mac, where's our birthday girls?" asked Don with excitment.

"One is being punished in the chair and the other is upstairs having her hair done." said Mac. "By the way... where's Jessica?"

"She had plans with some kids at school. So she won't be able to make it." said Virginia.

Everyone in that house knew different. Jessica Flack couldn't stand being in the same room as Gregory and Daniella. She hated what they had. She felt that Gregory still belonged with her and never did she get over leaving him four years ago. Even though it was her fault for breaking up with him. She felt he should have understood and forgiven her.

"How bout your dad, Dani? Did he say he'd be able to make it?" asked Don.

"He's going to try, but he's working alot of extra shifts right now. So I wouldn't expect him." she smiled.

Don looked at Mac.

"It's a long story Don. One that we will go into later." said Mac.

Don nodded. He figured it had something to do with the wedding. The kids had gone over budget, but Don knew Danny wanted his daughter to have her special day. Even if that meant working another job.

......................................................

Back upstairs, Calista had finally gotten Darla's hair into two braids. Sitting quietly on her uncles knee, Darla watched her mommy from the mirror. Looking at his sister, Gregory asked...

"How you feeling, sis?"

"Tired. These girls are going to be the end of us. I really hope I have a boy in here this time." she said.

"You know... Dani and I offered to take the girls for a week. We have our own apartment now," said Gregory.

"I know Greggy. But you have your wedding coming up. Then you and Dani have finals soon. It's all too much, for you two. You're both so young. You don't want to experience parenthood yet. But thanks for the offer." sighed Calista as she said to Darla...

"Okay kiddo, all done."

Jumping off her uncles knee, she want running downstairs in her blue dress and blue ribbons.

"Hi grandpa Flack. What'd ya bring me?" asked Darla.

"You'll have to wait and see." said Don as he kissed her.

Looking over at her sister, Darla knew she was in trouble again. Nearing her side, she said...

"Come on Desti, it's our party."

Looking up at her papa, he nodded it was okay to move. Climbing down from the chair, she took her sisters hand and skipped off.

.....................................................

Meanwhile... over at Jessica's, she had three of her friends over from the College. Becoming impatient with Jessica's news. Gretchen said...

"Well come on Jessica. What's going on? You said it was important."

"It is Gretchen, trust me." Looking at Wayne, she said...

"Listen Wayne, I have something I want you and Brandon, to do for me."

"What's that Jessica?" asked Wayne.

"In three weeks time, I want you to kidnap Daniella and hide her somewhere. Somewhere where she won't be hurt or killed. I just want to scare her a little. I want Gregory to feel the pain of losing the one he loves." said Jessica.

Gretchen couldn't believe it. It had been four damn years and she still wasn't over her break-up with Gregory.

"God Jessica, are you still harping on that?" asked Gretchen. "Why can't you just let Gregory go? He has obviously made his choice."

Ignoring her friend, Jessica looked over at Wayne and Brandon. She could tell that Wayne liked the idea of this little kidnapping game. As could Gretchen, who could see something different in Wayne, almost evil like.

"So let me get this straight." said Wayne. " We are to kidnap Daniella, hide her away and then pretend we're kidnappers?"

"Mhm... I will give you the demands for my uncle Danny and Gregory. Along with a set of her earrings and hair from her brush. This will be your proof that you have her. I'll even give you quarters for the phone each time you make a call. This way, they can never trace you. I'll even pay you both two hundred dollars cash, each, if you follow everything to the letter." said Jessica.

"How are you going to get her earrings and brush?" asked Gretchen still not liking the idea.

"While she's in the shower at school. She always has one after biology. She hates the smell of the formaldehyde." said Jessica.

Wayne thought about it. He knew he had no money left. He also knew his parents hated him and refused to pay anymore of his tuition bills. This was a major opportunity for him. Sure he'd play along for a while. But it would be by his rules, not Jessica's.

"Okay, I'm in." said Wayne. "We can hide her at Brandon's house. His parents are gone away for three months. We can put her in the basement, right Brandon?" asked Wayne.

"I don't know man. We are dealing with CSI's here. If we get caught, we'll all be put in jail. I can't afford that," said Brandon. "Besides... how are they going to find her when the week is up?"

"You guys will let her go. Just untie her and let her go. I only want to scare Gregory, this isn't a real kidnapping. It's just for fun. Come on Brandon, please..." begged Jessica. "I promise I'll set everything up. There will be no way they can trace anything back to you. I swear. We're not really going to hurt her."

"I don't know... what if something goes wrong? She could get sick or anything. I just don't like it. I promise not to tell anyone, and you can use my parents basement, but I don't want to be involved, okay?" said Brandon.

"Yeah... me neither," said Gretchen. "Its not my kind of game. I'll see ya later Jessica, I gotta go."

Watching as Brandon and Gretchen left, Jessica turned to Wayne and said...

"Know anyone else who wants to make two hundred bucks?"

Wayne grinned evily.

"Oh yeah. No worries Jessica. You just get everything ready. In three weeks time, I'll be sure Daniella is locked away."

Shaking on it, Wayne pulled Jessica into his arms and kissed her. Going wild now, he tossed her on the couch and bit her breasts through her clothes, attacking her through her jeans as he unzipped them and crammed his hand down the front playing with her clit as she cried out her orgasm. Tossing her over the couch, she slipped down his pants and plunged deep into her, riding her wild as she laughed and enjoyed every minute of the roughness he was giving her. Feeling himself ready to cum, he slid out of her and poured his seed onto her back.

Laying over her, he leaned down and whisepred... "you and me till the end babe. I love you."

"Mm... you got that right, handsom. Just remember, we play by my rules and Daniella doesn't get hurt. Right?" said Jessica.

"Right sweetheart." said Wayne. Zipping up his pants, he gave Jessica one last kiss and left to see an old buddy of his.

**tbc...**


	4. Jealousy and Bitterness

After Wayne left, Jessica decided to head over to her nieces party. Grabbing up the presents she had bought them, she placed them carefully in the car. Pulling out of her lot, she laughed. Why? She wasn't sure. Maybe she was cracking up. Or maybe it was the fact, her revenge was coming soon. Afterall... it was just a small joke between family. Just a small lesson to show Gregory how she was feeling everyday without him.

Stopping at the red light, she leaned in the glove compartment and pulled out her bank book. Looking inside she seen she had over 40,000 dollars in her savings. Smiling, she was very proud of herself. She had spent the last four years working her ass off, besides struggling through College. Not one penny did she ask her parents for. Even her first year of College, she paid her own tuition by cashing in her bonds that her father and mother had gotten her when she was a baby.

Pulling into her brothers driveway, she turned off the ignition and waited.

...........................

Inside the house, the party was going strong. Danny had shown up after working his second job. Seeing Don and Mac out in the back, he decided to invade their guy talk.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Bout time, Messer." said Don. "Mac said you're working two jobs. Best not let Sinclair find out."

Danny laughed. He could care less about Sinclair. The guy was an idiot. "Where's Jessica?"

"She decided not to come. She had plans with her College friends." said Don.

Danny and Mac could see the pain behind Don's eyes. They knew something more was going on.

"Spill it man. You don't keep secrets from your best friends." said Danny.

Don sighed. "I just don't know what to do with her. I honestly thought bringing her to New York was a good idea. But even after four years, she hasn't gotten over Gregory, or his relationship with Daniella. Virginia is at her wits end with her. She's become very rude, disruptive and angry toward us. She's hanging out with these rowdy kids from the College. There is this one guy, named Wayne. We've met him twice now. Virginia is terrified of him. She said his looks are very dark, almost violent. I have to admit she's right. There is something not right about him. But when we try to talk with Jessica about Wayne, she gets angry and says... this is why I don't come home anymore, cause all you two do is nag."

"Christ man, I had no idea." said Danny. "I honestly thought all this anger she had with Gregory and Daniella had ended."

"Neither did I, Don. You should have talked to us about how she was feeling. We may have been able to help." said Mac.

"Too be honest Mac. I don't think any of us could help. She has to outgrow this anger on her own. Hopefully one day soon, she'll be able to put all this childish behavour to rest, cause it's getting old." said Don.

As Mac was about to answer Don, they heard the twins.

"Auntie Jessica, you are here. Yay... come on auntie, come and see what we got." yelled the girls above each other.

"Oh this can't be good." said Danny. "We better get in there."

Heading back into the house, Mac looked for his son and Danni, as did Danny. Finding them sitting together in the chair away from Jessica, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Don on the other hand, wasn't as forgiving. Especially with the way Jessica had treated her mother this morning. Sitting down beside his wife, Don listened to his granddaughters chatter.

"See auntie Jessica, we got these barbie houses from uncle Gregory and auntie Danni," said Destinee with excitement.

"Oh... and know what else we got from grandpa and grandma Flack?" asked Darla. "We got barbie playtents with sleeping bags. Mommy said that we can sleep outside in them. Isn't that neat auntie Jessica? And papa and nana got us barbie cars that we can drive down the street. So what did you bring us?" asked Darla.

Jessica felt cheap now. All she got her nieces were barbie jewel boxes. If she had of known Gregory and Daniella were spending so much on the little brats, then she would have too. Feeling her anger build, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, before she said... "

"I got you both barbie jewel boxes, for all your jewelry."

"Whoa... cool. Those are pretty auntie Jessica, thank you." said the girls in unison.

"You're both welcome." said Jessica.

Getting up off the floor, Jessica helped herself to some food. Looking around, she seen Gregory and Daniella getting ready to leave.

"Mom. Dad, we're going to get going. Danni and I have finals to study for." said Gregory.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll see you both for dinner tomorrow." said Stella as she kissed them.

Walking over, Danny said... "are you two off, Danni?"

"We are daddy. I have a huge Biology exam in three weeks. I need to study like crazy. I'm so far behind." said Danni, as she hugged her dad. "I promise we will see you tomorrow at the Taylor's for dinner, though. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby. Take care of my Danni, Greggy." said Danny.

"I always do. We love you guys, see ya." said Gregory as they headed out the door.

................

Once outside Daniella said...

"We didn't have to leave Gregory. I don't mind being in the same room with Jessica."

"Well I do. She's become quite rude and I'm not impressed with the anger I see in her eyes. It really pisses me off after four years she hasn't gotten over us. I'm sorry Dani, I refuse to be any where near her."

Daniella could see the anger in Gregory's eyes. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him with all the passion she had inside her. Soon forgetting all about Jessica. They headed home.

Watching from the window, Jessica sneered with jealousy. God how sickening it was to watch them wrapped in an embrace. Squeezing the sandwich she held in her hand, she imagined it was Dani's neck.

...............

When Danni and Gregory arrived at home, Gregory headed to the shower. He knew he needed time to cool off. God he was still pissed with Jessica's attitude. Over the last few weeks Gregory had felt an strange aura around her. Never had he had feelings like this about anyone. Deep in his gut, he knew she was up to something. Problem was, he just couldn't figure what.

Feeling Dani's hands soap his back, he leaned into her as she rained soft wet kisses across his neck, leaving him erect with need. Turning to face her, he slid his hand up between her legs, rubbing her clit with his thumb while his two thick fingers lay buried deep within her warmth. Sliding his tongue across her ear, he whispered...

_"God Danni I need you. I need you to love me and keep me whole. I wish I could be gentle with you, Danni. But I'm afraid tonight it's going to be rough."_

Danni could feel her walls pulsate against his fingers that were still within her. She could feel her body flame from her lovers heated words. Knowing she needed the same she whispered back...

_"You never have to ask, Gregory. Always I am yours to love. I trust you, Gregory. Never do you have too explain your needs and wants."_

Sweeping her up in his arms, leaving the shower on full. He carried her into their bedroom and layed her on the bed. Spreading her legs above and over his shoulder he plunged deep into her, watching as his long thick shaft slid in and out of her warmth. Seeing the glistening nectar that bathed his shaft in her scent. Completely lost with her lovers strokes, Danni gripped the pillows, tossed her head side to side and as she was ready to release, she screamed her lovers name...

_"Greeeeegory."_

**tbc...**


	5. Discussing the plan

The following day Jessica headed downstairs to the showers. She knew Dani would be washing all the stench off her. Nearing her locker she seen it open. Making sure no one was around, she placed on the latex gloves on before grabbing the hairbrush. Pulling the hairs from it, she placed them in one of the evidence bags. Then grabbing up her shirt she had wore to biology, she placed that in another evidence bag, along with Dani's student card.

Turning to leave, she noticed the locket. Knowing it was to risky to take, she left it. Running back up the stairs, she took off to her locker. Placing everything inside, she slammed it shut and headed to class.

...................................

Back downstairs Dani was coming out of the shower. Nearing her locker she noticed the door was wide open.

__

"Hm... could have swore I closed it,"

Changing into her cleans clothes, she grabbed her old ones and noticed her shirt was missing that she wore in biology. Searching around the locker she couldn't find it.

she said to herself.

_"What the hell? It just can't disappear."_

Slamming the locker, she headed upstairs. Nearing her own locker she seen Gregory.

"Hi baby, how was your class?" asked Gregory as he kissed her.

"It was alright. The funniest thing happened while I was in the shower. Someone stole my shirt."

"The one you wear in biology?" asked Gregory.

"Yeah... it was gone. I don't get it. The stench on it, would be enough to make anyone feel nauseated." said Dani.

"Hm... hopefully who ever finds it, returns it too the biology room for you. Let's go have some lunch." said Gregory as he took her by the hand.

................................

Sitting in the Cafeteria, Dani tossed her salad around her plate.

"What's the matter, baby? you seem distant?" asked Gregory.

"I don't know, something just isn't feeling right. Call it sixth sense, but something is going to happen. I just can't place my finger on it," said Dani as she layed her fork down beside her plate.

"Why don't we go home. You can miss your afternoon class." said Gregory.

"Sure... just let me grab my jacket." said Dani as she headed back to her locker.

Once she placed it on, she noticed some guy watching her. A guy that didn't belong to this College. Feeling the quiver through her soul, she took off out the door.

.............................................

Over at the Taylor's, Mac, Stella and Danny were discussing the family dinner in two weeks time. With the kids having trouble deciding what they wanted meal wise. Their parents had taken over.

"Alright... whad have we got so far?" asked Danny.

"Roast beef, yorkshire pudding, two types of potatoes. Scallaped and mashed. Mixed vegtable, and dinner rolls. For dessert we have cherry and Lemon New york cheesecakes. For later that evening, we have the cold buffet, drinks and different desserts." said Stella.

"Whad about the DJ?" asked Danny.

"MaCanna is taking care of that. He has a friend at work that DJ's. He's going to do it for free food and booze," smiled Mac.

"Hah... yeah... can't forget the booze," laughed Danny.

Stella laughed too.

"Listen Danny... how are you going to deal with Lindsay being here for the wedding?"

"Don't make no difference to me. This day is for my little girl, and nothin' or no one can take dat away."

Placing her arm around him, Stella couldn't agree more.

...............................................

Back at the College, Wayne met Jessica at her locker.

"Did you get the stuff, sweetcheeks?" asked Wayne as he squeezed her butt.

"Yes I got the stuff. Did you find someone to help you?" asked Jessica with a gleem in her eye.

"Oh yeah. He's an old friend of mine. He's been looking to make a quick buck. He'll be ready when I call. Don't worry Jessica, it's going to be a piece of cake." said Wayne kissing her neck.

Pulling away from him, she said...

"He knows she's not to be touched, right? Right?" Jessica said again.

"Would you stop worrying, let's get the hell out of here." said Wayne as he grabbed her by the hand and lead her outside.

"Listen Wayne... I want to meet him." said Jessica. "I just need to be sure for myself."

"Okay... but he's not going to like it. He would prefer to remain anonymous." said Wayne. "This way you can't pin anything on him."

"Look... I'm paying. So we do this my way, understand?" Jessica said with anger. "I don't want her hurt and I won't put her in any danger. This is just a game to get a little payback on Gregory. So let's go."

When they arrived at the shady looking apartment, Wayne knocked on the door. Not getting any answer he said...

"He's obviously not home. So let's just go get something to eat. I'm starving." said Wayne.

"You listen to me, Wayne. This is how it's going to go. He has two weeks to introduce himself. If he hasn't done so, or refuses. The deal is off, understand?" said Jessica.

"Whatever you say sweetcheeks, now let's go." said Wayne.

Watching them walk away from the apartment, Mitchell eyed Jessica. He had a feeling she'd be a problem. Sitting at his table he made a change of plans. Instead of waiting the three weeks, he'd take the one named Dani the day before the planned kidnapping. Then once he had her locked away, he'd call Wayne.

Staring at her picture in the year book, he knew exactly where to find her. In the shower at the College after biology, thanks to his partners big mouth.

****

tbc...

...................................

.Thanks for the reviews


	6. The kidnapping

Three weeks had passed quickly, leaving Dani and Gregory both on edge. They knew the final week was going to be full of parties, dinners, dances and friends coming to say hello.

Sitting in biology class, Cindy wondered where the hell Dani was. She knew this exam today was very important for her to advance in her third year of med school. Looking at clock, she heard the instructor shout.

"Please turn over your exams. You have exactly three hours to complete it. Once you are done, leave your paper on my desk and exit the room quietly. Starting now."

......................

Downstairs in the shower area, Dani was being dragged out to a waiting van. Tossing her inside, he injected her with a dose of sedative and took off. Nearing his work place, he carried her from the van to the shipping dock. Placing her in one of the crates, he told her to scream oww and he's hurting me daddy. Once she had done this, he pulled the locket from her neck, and locked her in the crate. He knew that section twenty three wasn't due for pick up till next week. By then he would have his money, and Dani would unfortunately, be dead.

Heading back to his office warehouse, he changed into his security uniform and called Wayne. He knew damn well that evidence was needed.

"Hello."

"Wayne, it's me. I need you to bring me that evidence to the shipping dock. I already have the girl locked away."

"What? Are you nuts? It's suppose to be tomorrow. What the hell are you doing?" asked Wayne.

"Just bring it asshole, or I'll tell the police you planned it all." said Mitchell.

"Fine... give me an hour." said Wayne.

"One hour, and don't think of bringing that bimbo with you, either. Or I'll kill the girl, understand?"

"I won't man, just chill. I'm on my way." said Wayne.

Excusing himself from his exam, he took off to Jessica's locker. Opening it, he took out the evidence and placed it in his gym bag. Taking off out the door, he headed to the docks.

...................

When he arrived, he found his partner sitting in the office.

"Where is she man? Is she hurt? You weren't suppose to hurt her. Where is she?" asked Wayne.

Pulling out his knife from his desk, he stabbed Wayne in an upward motion slicing him wide open. Falling onto one of the huge blue tarps, he wrapped him up and dragged him out to one of the crates that were do for pick up in an hour. Racing back to his office, he cleaned up what little mess there was, then grabbing his stuff he headed to the payphone.

...................

Danny was processing his crime scene when he recieved a call.

"Messer."

"Messer? As in detective Danny Messer?" the voice on the phone had said.

"That's right. What can I do ya for?" asked Danny.

"You can deliver us 500,000 US dollars by the end of the week, or your daughter dies." said the caller.

"What? What the hell are ya talkin' bout." asked Danny who was becoming frantically worried.

_"Daaaaaaddy, help me. Oowwwwwww..... daaaaaaaddy."_

That was the last voice Danny heard. After that, the line went dead. Removing the phone from his ear, Danny looked inot it, wondering if the call was some kind of hoax, or if it was indeed a reality that his little girl had been kidnapped. Dialing Gregory's number, Danny knew he may be the only one who would know if Daniella was missing.

***

Over at the College, Gregory was finishing up his class, when he heard his cell phone ring. Flipping it up, he seen Danny's number.

"Hey... soon to be dad, what's up?" laughed Gregory.

"Listen Gregory, where's Daniella?" Danny asked with nervousness.

"Um... she should just be getting out of Biology, why? What's going on?" asked Gregory.

"I need you to check her class. I just recieved a call from someone who is demanding 500,000 dollars for her release." said Danny.

"What?" said Gregory in a panic, "hold on." Running down to the Biology room, Gregory seen Cindy. Stopping her he asked... "Cindy... where is Daniella?"

"Hmm? I don't know, Greg. She didn't show up this morning for Biology. Why? Is something wrong" asked Cindy.

"Um... never mind, thanks." Lifting the phone to his ear, Gregory said... "I don't think your call was a hoax, Danny. I think that call was for real. Jesus... what the hell is going on?"

"Okay... calm down, Greggy. I'm gonna let everyone know. Go home too your mom and dad. We'll all meet there." said Danny as he hung up the phone.

Rushing to his car, Gregory drove at high speed, wondering, not understanding, who would want to hurt Dani. Arriving at home, he parked the car and ran inside.

"What the hell is going on? Who has Dani, Danny?" asked Gregory.

"I'm not sure Greggy. All I know is that they demanded 500,000 by the end of the week, or Dani dies." said Danny.

Mac sat down and tried to understand. Just last night Dani was safe in there home. Laughing, joking, getting ready for her wedding with their son. Now today, today she had disappeared. Shaking his head, Mac knew nothing about this call was making sense.

"Have you informed the police yet, Danny?" asked Mac.

"Are you nuts, Mac? You and I both know how they work. No one goes near this case, except for our CSI family. Understand?" said Danny pacing the floor.

"I have to agree dad. They could kill Dani, if we try to get outsiders involved." said Gregory.

Mac sighed... "okay... how do we know for sure they have her?" asked Mac.

"I know my babies voice, Mac. It was Daniella. I know my babies scream," Danny cried. "I need to call Lindsay and Lucy."

"Danny... you need to calm down. You're not calling anyone yet. Not until we know for sure what their plans are. The last thing we need, is Lindsay coming back to New York and upsetting everything. Let's just wait for their next call." said Mac.

Getting up, Mac took Danny's cell phone and connected it to the speaker phone. This way, they would all be able to hear the call when it came in. Sitting back down, trying to think things through, the phone rang.

"Messer...."


	7. Daniella's ID card and hair

"Do you have my money?" said the voice on the phone.

"No. I want proof that you have my little girl first." said Danny.

"I have your proof. Check the front door."

Gregory ran to the front door and seen the small box.

"Don't touch it son," said his dad.

Placing on the gloves, Mac picked up the box and carried it into the house. Placing it down on the table he heard the voice on the phone say...

"Now... I want the one who's too marry Daniella, to open the box. I'll call back later."

Hearing the click, they knew the kidnapper had hung up.

Looking at the box, Gregory tried to place on the gloves as his hands shook violently. Looking up at his soon to be father in law he said...

"I'm scared Danny. So scared," as his tears blinded him.

"Mommy why is uncle crying?" asked Destinee.

"He's worried about your auntie." said Calista as she held her girls tight.

Removing the tape from the box, Gregory lifted the lid and looked inside.

"He's got her. This isn't a joke. He has Dani," said Gregory as he pulled out the locket he had bought her three years ago.

Looking back in the box, Danny seen his daughter hair and ID card. Knowing not to touch them. He placed on gloves and passed them to Adam.

"Get these back to the lab Adam, see if you can find any DNA." said Danny.

"Okay. Listen... we're going to find her Danny." said Adam trying to reassure him.

As Adam left out the door, Don came in with two officers to set up a tracer.

"Hey Danno, how you doin'," asked Don.

"Not good man. I want my little girl." cried Danny.

"I know Danno. We'll find her, " said Don.

......................................................

Meanwhile at the College, Jessica was headed to her locker when she heard the news.

"Oh my God. Jessica... did you hear about Dani? She was kidnapped." said Cindy.

"What? When?" said Jessica with confusion. She knew the kidnapping was to be set for tomorrow, not today.

"Sometime this morning. The police are searching the College for clues. Anyway... I gotta go, see ya."

Jessica was freaking. Opening her locker she checked for Dani's hair and ID card. Finding both gone, she panicked.

_"Oh God... this can't be happening. It's not the way it was suppose to be."_ she said to herself.

Flipping up her cell, she tried calling Wayne. Not getting an answer she took off to his home.

.......................................................

Back at the house, Don recieved a call.

"Flack."

"Don it's Peterson. We need you down at the shipping dock. There's been a murder."

"I'll be right there. Peterson... male or female victim?" asked Don.

"Male." replied Peterson.

Flipping down his cell, Don headed out the door.

.......................................................

Arriving at the crime scene, he seen Sheldon.

"Sheldon... what have you got?"

"Male victim, 21 years of age. Died of a stab wound. You can see where he was sliced straight up from stomach to chest. Severed all the major organs along the way. Death would have been instant. How's Mac and the family holding up? Danny must be a mess." said Sheldon.

"He is. I have officers at the house setting up phone taps and Adam is at the lab hoping to find some prints or DNA on the items the kidnapper left. said Don.

"Damn... let's get this guy back to the morgue. I'd like to get over to Mac's." said Sheldon.

Once they had the area cleaned and processed. Sheldon headed over to Mac's.

.......................................................

Over at the lab, Adam had finished processing the prints on the ID card. Looking at the results he couldn't believe that nothing had come up. Headed back over to the Taylor's instead of calling, he ran into Jessica.

"Hi Adam, do you know if my dad is here?"

"Err... I don't know. Why don't you come in and check." said Adam.

Walking in with Adam, Jessica could see Gregory in tear, along with the family who looked devistated.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" asked Calista.

"Um... I was looking for my dad." she said.

"Try the station Jessica. He's most likely checking on the victim they found at the docks." said Sheldon.

Jessica's heart jumped. Victim? What victim? This was all happening to fast. This wasn't the way it was to be.

Running from the house she headed to the station.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Mac.

"I don't know." said Sheldon.

"Hm... anyway Adam. What did you find on Dani's items?" asked Mac.

"Nothing Mac. Err... Everything was clean. The only prints were Dani's and the hair matched her DNA," said Adam. "I'm really sorry Gregory. How are you holding up?"

"Not good. I just want my Daniella back." he said as he walked away.

tbc...


	8. The Confession

When Jessica arrived at the station she ran down to the morgue. Peeking in, she seen her dad.

"Daddy... Daddy I need to talk too you." she cried as she neared the body and seen it was Wayne.

"Auuuuuuuuugh... no. Oh God no."

"Jessica what the hell are you doing in here? Let's go, out, now." said her dad.

"I know him daddy. Please daddy. That's Wayne." said Jessica.

Looking closer, Don realized it was Wayne.

"What's going on Jessica? You better tell me, now." said her dad.

"I don't know if I can daddy. Everyone is going to hate me. God daddy, it wasn't suppose to be this way." cried Jessica.

"Listen too me Jessica. What wasn't suppose to be that way?" asked her dad.

"Dani's kidnapping. I planned it daddy. I did this. But it all went wrong. It wasn't suppose to be this way."

Sid looked at Jessica with shock and disbelief.

"I'll leave you two alone, Don." said Sid as he walked out.

Still in shock, Don gripped her arms and shook her.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jessica? Why would you do this? How could you be so evil and spiteful to plan something this stupid. Do you realize what you've done? Not only to Gregory, but to our whole family. Do have any idea how torn apart everyone is going to be. God damn it Jessica. I want to know everything, from the damn begining." yelled her dad as he dragged her to his car.

Sitting in the car with tears. Jessica said...

"It was just suppose to be a joke dad. I had planned for Wayne and Brandon to kidnap Jessica for a few hours. Just to pay back Gregory for the pain I feel everyday from losing him. I felt he should feel what I was feeling. But Brandon wanted nothing to do with it. So I asked Wayne if he knew anyone who would help and he said he knew of one guy, a friend of his..."

"What? Listen Dani, when your first friend backed out, why didn't you? What the hell is wrong with you? I don't know you at all." yelled Don. "Ninty nine percent of kidnappings go wrong. Most of them being the ones that aren't properly planned out. God damn it Jessica, I still can't believe you could be this damn evil, or possessed over Gregory."

"Please daddy," she cried. "Let me finish. I took Dani's hair from her brush at school, her shirt and ID card. Then I asked Wayne who was going to help him with kidnapping, Dani. He told me he had a friend, daddy. A friend that would help. So I told Wayne I wanted to meet him. But everytime we tried, the guy was never home. But this wasn't suppose to be today, daddy. The kidnapping was planned for tomorrow," cried Jessica. "This all went wrong. So wrong daddy and I'm so sorry."

Don was floored. Did his daughter not realize the charges that went along with kidnapping. Did she not realize, that if his best friend decided to press charges he'd lose his little girl. Where the hell did he and Virginia go wrong to raise such an evil, twisted little girl? God... this was going to be the end of the road friendship wise. For he knew Danny would never forgive his daugther, especially if Dani turned up dead.

As Don started the car, Jessica asked...

"Where are we going daddy?"

"To the Taylor's. It's your responsibilty to tell them what you did. You just better pray young lady that we find Dani, or I can guarantee you, that you'll be in a four by four cell if we don't."

Pulling up in front of the Taylor's, Jessica started trembling.

"Let's go Jessica. Out of the car, now." said her dad with anger.

Coming out of the car, Jessica walked up toward the door with her dad. Nearing the little archway, Jessica grabbed her fathers suit coat.

"Please daddy. Please tell me you still love me?" she cried.

As much as Don wanted to take his baby away and proterct her, he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to be a detective now. Comfort of any kind would have to wait. Knocking on the door Mac answered.

"Don... since when do you knock?"

"Can we come in Mac?" asked Don.

"What? Of course. What is wrong with you?" asked Mac.

"We need to speak with Danny and Gregory."

Mac could see Jessica's fear in her face. He could see her shame from something she was about to tell.

"Of course. They're in the family room." said Mac as they walked past him.

Nearing the family room everyone looked up.

"Don... what is it?" asked Danny. Is it my little girl? did you find her?"

"Jessica has something to say. Once she is finished, I'll need to know whether you'd like to press charges or not." said Don with shame.

"Jessica... what is it?" asked Danny.

With tears falling down her face she said...

"It's my fault Dani was kidnapped. I planned the whole thing."

Silence. Not one word was said. Not one breath was exhaled, till the phone rang.

tbc...


	9. Angry and hurtful words

Rushing to the phone, no longer caring about Jessica for the moment Danny answered it.

"Hello."

"Did you get the package detective?"

"Yeah... I'm getting your money together. But I want to hear my daughters voice once more before I deliver the money." said Danny.

"We will see, for now I have to go. Tell the cops to knock off the trace or your daughter dies."

Hearing the line go dead, Danny looked at the officer as he shook his head no.

Facing Jessica again, Danny stormed toward her as Mac and Sheldon grabbed him, he shouted...

"Why? How could you be such an evil little girl? What did my Dani ever do too you, too make you hate her so much? asked Danny. "Just get out, get out."

"Listen Danny, I need to know if you want to press charges?" said Don.

"Just get the hell out man, get her the hell outta my sight. I never... never... want to see her again."

Walking away, Danny headed outside. All he knew was he needed air. Gregory on the other hand wasn't so forgiving. Looking at Jessica he said...

"I never thought in my whole life I could hate anyone. I never thought family could be so wicked and evil as to plan something this devious, this spiteful as to hurt someone who had done nothing, nothing to them. Just tell me why Jessica? Tell me?" he cried.

"I'm sorry Gregory. I never meant for it to go this far. None of this was suppose to happen this way. I didn't know it was going to go this wrong. I just wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt everyday from losing you. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"This is why you did this? Cause you felt hurt? Christ Jessica... it's been almost four years. I never wanted you, you had no one to blame for that but yourself. You were the one that left me. You were the one that said I wasn't what you wanted. Dani was innocent in all of this. She had no part of this evil game you decided to play. I can honestly say you are one fucked up young woman and I'm sorry I ever got involved with you. Never... never will I speak, or talk to you again. Never will you be welcome in my home, ever. Such a spiteful little bitch, get out of my face. I hate you, and if anything happens to Dani, I'll make sure myself you rot in prison."

Leaving out the door, Mac and Stella watched as Gregory embraced Danny.

"Mac..." said Don.

"Not now Don, just leave." said Mac as he took his wife and family from the room.

Walking over to Don's side, Sheldon said...

"Give them time, Don. Once Dani is found, the pain can hopefully be mended." Touching his shoulder, he headed back to lab.

"I'm sorry daddy. Please don't say you hate me too," Jessica cried.

"Let's go home, you need to let your mother know what's going on."

Walking from the Taylor home, Don didn't look back.

...................................................

Over at the shipping docks Dani was sitting in a corner with her arms wrapped around her kness. She wasn't sure where she was. All she knew was that it was cold, and she was starving. Hearing a noise coming from the large metal crate she tried to focus as the door opened.

"So you're awake." said the voice as she was tossed a bagged lunch and a pail.

"Here's something for you to eat. The pail is to piss in. If all goes according to plan, I'll have my money and you can go home. However... if anything goes wrong, or someone tried to play hero, you die."

Watching as he jumped back down, she heard the crate slam shut.

Opening the bag, Dani seen two sandwiches, two pudding, two juice boxes, a bag of chips and bottled water. Placing them down she got up and looked around. Seeing she was all sealed in, she knew she would have to use her wits and escape. Heading back over to where she sat, she drank down the first bottle of water and gnawed the top with her teeth. Making it sharp and pointed she felt it as it poked her finger drawing blood. Then taking her pudding cups she opened them, spilling them near the door. This way when the kidnapper came back, he would slip on the pudding and she'd be able to jab him in the eye with the water bottle she had turned into a weapon.

With everything set, she brought her remaining lunch to the front. This way she would be ready when he came back.

tbc...


	10. The escape

When Don got home with Jessica, he sent her to her room while he explained to Virginia about what their daughter had done. By the time he was finished, Virginia was in tears.

"Oh Don. I just don't understand what gets into our girl. Where did we go so wrong as parents? I mean... is this our fault? Should we have stopped her obsession with Gregory sooner?" she cried.

Taking his wife into his arms, Don just wasn't sure himself.

"I honestly don't know virginia. All I know is the friendship and family we had with the Tayor's and Danny, may never be healed. If you could have seen Danny's face, the disappointment and confusion as to why Jessica would do it."

"That poor girl, Don. Maybe we should question Jessica again. She could have been to upset and forgot something important, anything that may lead to a clue or an idea, as to where Dani is."

"We could try." said Don. "You need to realize Virginia, that if Dani is found dead, we will lose our little girl. She'll be sent to prison."

"I know Don. Let's try not to think about that, yet." said Virginia as they walked up the stairs to their daughters room.

..................................................................

Back at the Taylor home, Danny stayed with Gregory and the family, while Mac headed to the bank with Stella to gather all their stocks, bonds and assets. To them, nothing mattered now except for Dani's safe return.

Sitting on the couch, Lisa-ann tried to ignore her back pain that had started an hour ago. She knew she was due any day now. But right now just wasn't the right time. Hoping she was just uncomfortable, she layed down and placed her feet under pillows.

"Sweetheart... are you okay?" asked MaCanna.

"I think so. Just a few cramps. Don't worry, I'm fine." she smiled as she closed her eyes.

Kincaid walked over and caressed his mother tummy.

"Better mom? Are you sure you're not in labor?" he asked.

"No son. Try not to worry." said his mom. "You rubbing my tummy, actually helps alot. Most likely your brother or sister is just feeling my stress. I'll be fine."

As Darla watched. She wondered if her mommy needed her tummy rubbed too.

"Mommy do you need your tummy rubbed too?" asked Darla.

"No sweetheart, mommy is fine right now. But I think daddy could use your hugs."

"Cause his sister is in trouble for hurting Dani, mommy?" asked Darla.

"Yes sweetheart. Daddy feels very sad for his sister."

Walking over to her daddy, Darla crawled up on his lap and snuggled her arms around his neck. Then leaning into him she whispered...

"I love you daddy, please don't be sad. It will be okay."

Kissing his daughters hair, he stroked her back while he continued to look out the window. Even to him, he couldn't figure why his sister would have done this. Leaving him more then worried about the family healing this huge wound, when and if, Dani was found.

..............................................

Back at the shipping docks Dani heard footsteps. Being as quiet as she could, she stood near the left side of the wall. Hearing the click, followed by the pulling open of the door the kidnapper jumped up and slid on the pudding, falling flat on his back as his head cracked on the metal floor.

Nearing his side, Dani jabbed the bottle just below his eye missing her inteneded target. Trying to run, he grabbed her foot knocking her down with him. Kicking him over and over , she tried desperately to get him too release her. Bringing up her nails, she clawed his face straight down, leaving his DNA in her fingernails. Finally getting loose, she jumped down and took off.

Not knowing where she was and with it being so dark, she knew she'd have to hide somewhere till morning. Question was.. where?

"You fucking bitch. I'm coming for you and when I find you, I'll gut you. You hear me bitch. I'll gut you like a fucking fish." said the kidnapper.

Dani was shivering. She could hear his footsteps come closer as she slid behind one of the metal crates. Wrapping her arms around her legs again, she prayed that he didn't find her.

.............................................

After spending an hour looking for her, the kidnapper realized he would have to convince her father that he still had her. He needed that money now more then ever to get out of town. She had marked him, and he knew his DNA was in her fingernails.

Reaching the guard office, he grabbed his jacket, locked the door and headed to the payphone.

..............................................

When the Taylor's arrived at home, they had a case full of money.

"Mom, dad, did you have enough?" asked Gregory.

"We did son. Though we had to cash in all our bonds and stocks that we were leaving you kids. We promise if we get the money back, we will reinvest it, or we will just leave in trust for you, your brother and sister." said Mac.

"God dad... just forget it. We don't care about the damn money. Just get Dani back," said MaCanna and Calista.

Mac and Stella were proud of their children. Always they knew money wasn't important to them, family and love came first.

"How you doing Danny?" asked Mac.

"Holding Mac, just holding. I really wish I could have helped with the mo..."

"Don't even say it Danny. We don't want to hear it. You're family. You and Dani both. It's what family does. You need to remember that. It's only money, it can be re-earned and replaced, our daughter in law can't." said Mac.

Embracing Danny in his arms, Mac continued to hold him, as Danny thanked them through his tears.

tbc...

..............................

**Thanks for the reivew :)**


	11. The set up

Back at the shipping docks, Dani crawled on her hands and knees. Trying to keep herself low to the ground and out of site, she came to the guard house. Knowing she was safe, she got up and ran. Banging on the door she got no response. Looking around she seen the phone, taking her fist she smashed it through the window, unlocking the door. Running inside she reached for the phone, ignoring the blood that was seeping from her wrist.

Calling home, she prayed someone would answer.

"Hello." said Danny.

"Daddy..." she cried.

"Dani... Dani sweetheart," cried Danny. Hearing his fiance's voice, Gregory gripped the phone with Danny.

"Dani... Dani... where are you Dani? I love you." cried Gregory.

"Daddy help me, I need you daddy. I got away but I don't know where I am daddy. Daddy..." she yelled as she seen headlights lighting up the guard house. Thinking it was the kidnapper, she ran out the back door leaving a trail of blood behind.

"We got a trace Danny. The shipping yards. The call came from the guard house." said officer Leblac.

Taking off out the door with Gregory. The rest of the family stayed at the house incase another call came in from the kidnapper or from Dani.

.........................................

While Dani was still running between the metal crates she noticed the blood trail she was leaving. Knowing she needed to cover her trails, she took off her shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. Looking at the damage she knew she had nicked the artery in two places. Trying to keep the loss of blood from affecting her judgement, she headed down to the water. Running to the end of the dock, she crawled under, holding tight to the pole as the cold water covered her to the neck.

Feeling her head become light, she knew her blood loss was greater then what thought.

_"Please hurry daddy. Please daddy, I don't want to die."_ whispered Dani.

Resting her head on the waterlogged wood, she passed out.

........................................

Back at the Taylor home Mac heard the phone. Knowing it could be the kidnapper demanding his money, Mac had no choice but to pick it up.

"Hello." Mac said in a voice he hoped was close to Danny's.

"Do you have my money? I have your little girl here, scream bitch." said Mitchell.

"Hearing the scream, Mac knew right away that wasn't Dani. Knowing this was the only chance they may have to capture this bastard, Mac said...

"Yes. I have your money. Where do I have to drop it off?"

"At the shipping docks there is a garbage bin at the gate. Drop the bag in there and leave. Once I have the money, I will call you with instructions to find your little girl. Remember... no tricks or the girl dies."

Hearing the phone go dead, Mac hung up the phone, grabbed the money, and raced out the door calling Danny along the way.

.......................................

Meanwhile at the Flack's Don recieved the call from officer LeBlac. Grabbing his gun, he ran from the house to the docks. Arriving at the same time as Danny and Gregory, Don said...

"Danny... Danny... did you find her?"

Danny knew he couldn't hold it against Don. He had done nothing wrong. Besides, at this time he needed all the help they could get.

"No... I don't know where she is. I spoke with one of dock workers, he said he pulled up to the guard house and found the window smashed in. Gregory and I were just about to follow the blood trail. We're thinkin' it's Dani's." said Danny.

"What makes you think that?" asked Don.

"Cause Mac called. The kidnapper phoned, he is expectin' the money to be dropped off in the garbage bin at the front gate. He said he still has Dani, but Mac said the voice that screamed wasn't hers." said Danny.

"Okay, I'll take a position at the front gate out of sight. I'll call Mac and let him know where I will be. hopefully we can get this bastard." said Don.

.......................................

While Don headed back find a good hiding place, Danny and Gregory continued their search for Dani. Following the trail, Gregory noticed it ended at the metal crate near the docks.

"It ends here Danny. Where the hell is she?" asked Gregory.

"I don't know Greggy. Let's check the water. Maybe she ran down to the loading area of the docks." said Danny.

.......................................

Back at the gate, Don had informed Mac where he was hidden. Now ready to do the drop, Mac Pulled up to the dock gate, got out of the car and dropped the gym bag full of newspaper into the bin. Getting back into the car he drove the around the corner, parked it, got out and waited for Don to give the word.

tbc...

......................................

Thanks for te reviews Asprine *hugs*


	12. Found

Meanwhile near the water Gregory and Danny were calling Dani's name.

"Dani... Dani..." yelled Gregory. "Come on Dani, where are you?"

"Daaaaaniella... called Danny.

"God Danny, where is she?" asked Gregory with panic.

"You need to calm down Greggy, we'll find her." said Danny as he noticed a hand floating under the dock pier. "Greggy over here, hurry." yelled Danny as he jumped into the water with Gregory. Seeing Dani floating in the water with her face resting on a piece of water logged wood, they pulled her to the shore.

"Oh god... look at her wrist, she's bleeding to death," cried Dany as he flipped his cell to call 911. "Is she breathing Greggy?"

Slapping the phone from Danny's hand he said... "what the hell are you doing? You can't call for help. Not until dad and Don catch the kinapper."

"By that time Greggy she'll be dead. Look at her, she's lifeless and still losing blood. She has coagulating problems Greggy. You know that." cried Danny.

"I know Danny. God damn it, I know." he said as he seen the boat.

"Look Danny, over there." said Gregory. "Let's get her in it. We can rush over to the other side of the docks and get help from there."

Carrying Dani to the boat, Gregory held her while Danny started the motor. After a few pulls, the boat started as they headed to the other side of the docks.

_"Hold on Dani, please hold on baby, I got you. You're safe Dani. Safe in my arms. Please don't die on me Dani. Please."_ he cried as he kissed her.

Pulling on the west side of the docks, EMT's were waiting. After a quick assessment they rushed Danny to the Hospital.

"247 to St Vincent Hospital"

"Go ahead 247," said the nurse.

"We have a female victim. Possible hypothermia, along with severe blood loss. Transfussion and plasma will need to be done immediately, victim is AB negative and has coagulating problems, according to the father."

"I'm sorry. Did you say AB negitive?" asked the nurse.

"That's a 10-4 . Is there a problem with us transporting her there?"

"Just give me a minute, 247."

Leaving the desk, the nurse called up to 5th floor. After talking with the nurses up there, they realized saving Dani at their Hospital wasn't going to happen. For they had no units of AB negative plasma in supply.

"247, this is St Vincent . That's a negative on transfering the patient here. We have no AB negative plasma in supply. You'll have to try one of the other Hospitals."

"Listen to me, this girl isn't going to make it to another Hospital. She's near death now. We have to bring her there. Can't you call lifeflight and some sent in?" asked the EMT.

"247, that plasma is very hard to find on stock at any Hospital. Bring her in and we'll see what we can do to repair her wounds, and hopefully stablizer her."

"10-4 St. Vincent. 247 out."

When the nurse disconnected the line, the other nurse asked...

"Betty what's going on?"

"We have a female victim coming in with hypothermia, and severe blood loss from an arterial wound. The patient also has coagulating problems."

"Well what's the problem? we have coagulating plasma on site," said Joyce.

"Not for AB negative we don't. So I need to call all the Hospitals. Hopefully we can find one that has it. Then we need to hope that lifeflight can get it here in time. The girl is near death.

"Okay I'll get started on the calls, you inform the trauma team with what's going on." said Joyce.

"Thanks Joyce. I really appreciate your help." said Betty.

..........................................

Back at the shipping docks, Mac and Don seen Mitchell coming for the money. Nearing the bin they watched as he reached for it. Coming out from behind the crate, Don aimed his gun and said...

"Freeze. Move and I'll shoot."

"Fuck..." said Mitchell as he dropped the bag.

"Hands in the air, nice and slow." said Don as he walked up and cuffed him.

"Where is she?" yelled Mac as he came face to face with him.

"She's dead man. I killed her. But she was good, has beautiful tits that filled my mouth perfectly." he said trying to get a rise out of Mac.

Grabbing him by the shirt, Mac tossed him against the fence. As Sheldon ran over to help, finally getting Mac to release.

Hearing his cell, Mac flipped it up.

"Hello."

"Mac, it's Danny. We found Dani, she's critical and they don't know if she'll make it." cried Danny. "They said she needs AB negative plasma and they can't find any at the other Hospitals in the area. So they are looking outside our state, but they don't know how long it will be or the time lifeflight can get it here. I'm going to lose my little girl Mac."

"No you're not Danny. Just stay calm. I'll call the family. Don caught the kidnapper. He's taking him in now." said Mac.

"He got him? Tell Don I'll meet him at the station." said Danny.

"No Danny, you stay out of it. Don and Sheldon will handle it. You stay with Dani."

"Listen Mac, this is my little girl he hurt, I have ever...."

"No you don't Danny. This isn't your case. It's Don's. Just stay calm, I'm on my way."

Flipping down his phone, Mac said... "get him booked quickly, Dani is critical, they don't know if she'll make it. If she dies, Danny's going to be on a warpath."

"How serious is she hurt Mac," asked Sheldon.

"Danny didn't say. It seems they are waiting for some AB negative plasma. There is none available at the Hospitals in our area. So they are checking out of state. But they don't think Dani will survive more then a few hours, especially with her not being able to coagulate her blood."

"Damn Mac. I forgot Dani had that problem." said Sheldon.

Don looked at Mac and said...

"They may not have to wait. Jessica is AB negative. She can give Dani what she needs to survive." said Don. Flipping up his phone Don called Virginia and told her the situation. After talking for a few minutes Don hung up his phone and said...

"Jessica and Virginia are on their way to St Vincent Hospital now."

"Thank God. Now let's get this piece of garbage downtown." said Sheldon.

tbc...


	13. Interrogation and apology

When Mac arrived at the Hospital he headed right to the trauma team. After informing them that they had an AB negative donor coming in, the doctor said...

"Thank God. Everything we've been giving her just keeps coming back out. So what we are doing right now is recycling her blood. Though that's no longer working. Any idea how long she'll be?"

Hearing the elevator door open Mac seen Virginia with Jessica.

"Here she is now." said Mac.

"Hi there I'm Dr Trouth, if you come with me we can get you set up beside Dani."

Following the doctor to the room, Jessica seen Dani's lifeless body laying in the bed.

"Just over here Jessica, we are going to have you lay down in the bed. Just incase you become a little light headed, okay?"

"Mhm... is she going to live?" Jessica asked with tears.

"Hopefully with your plasma, she will. Now just lie back and I'll get the nurse."

.......................................

Back in the waiting room Mac reached his family's side.

"We've found a donor. They are preparing her up now," said Mac.

"Her? Who is she Mac?" asked Danny.

"Um... Jessica. Don told us she was AB negative. She came right away when she knew she could help Dani." said Mac.

"What? dad... she's alone with Dani?" yelled Gregory running down to the room with Danny in tow. Nearing the door they could hear Jessica talking to Dani. As they listened, they heard...

_Dani... it's Jessica. I know you must hate me, and I understand if you can never forgive what I've done to you. You see... I never meant for you to be hurt. It was just suppose to be a scare tactic for Gregory. I wanted him to feel what I've been feeling for the last four years. Alone. I know it was my fault we broke up. Cause I was the one that left him for another guy. I figured we needed time apart, just to be sure he was what I wanted. Then once my relationship didn't work out with the other guy, I was angry and pissed that Gregory didn't want me back. I mean... I tried everything to have him change his mind. But still he refused to budge. Then when he came to New York he met you and fell in love. This made me feel even more angry. Cause you now had what I no longer did._

_As the last few years progressed, I felt hate toward you both. It was a feeling I disliked, but I couldn't help. That was when I planned the kidnapping Dani. I got my boyfriend and another friend involved. I told them I would pay them two hundred dollars to take you away for a few hours. Wayne agreed, but Brandon wanted no part of it. so I asked Wayne if he knew anyone that would help him, he said he had a friend that would do it. I swear to you Dani, I didn't know that his friend would become so greedy and end up hurting you. I know that's no excuse for what I did. I understand that. In fact I wouldn't blame your father for having me arrested. I'd go willing, cause I deserve it Dani. I deserve it for all the nasty behaviour, all the crappy attitude I've given you and Gregory. I don't deserve to live Dani. And if I could change places with you right now, I would. If I could turn back the clock, I'd turn it back to four years ago and start again. Only this time, you and I would be friends instead of me being your enemy. Do you hear me Dani? I'm sorry, never can I say that enough. I'm a cruel, cold hearted, little bitch. Gregory was right. I just thought you should know that, Dani. But you need to live now. You need to come home to Gregory and your dad. They both need you, and love you so much. So you keep taking what you need from me Dani. For if it comes to my last drop of plasma, I'd willing give it just to let you live. _

Turning her head to the side of her bed as her head went light, Jessica reached over and took Dani's hand.

_"Fight Dani. Please fight." _Jessica cried as she felt the squeeze_. "Oh Dani... that's it, just keep fighting for Gregory and your dad. Keep fighting Dani."_ said Jessica one last time before the loss of consciousness hit her...

Standing at the door, Danny and Gregory felt the tears sting their eyes. Oh they knew it would be a long time, if ever, that they would come to trust Jessica again. But she had made a great start, not only with the selfless act of saving Dani's life, but also because of her heart felt apology she had given to Dani.

Walking into the room, Gregory bent down and kissed Dani's cold lips, then walking over to Jessica's side, he covered her with the warm blanket the nurse had given him.

"Thank you Jessica. For giving Dani this gift."

..................................

Meanwhile out in the waiting room, Lisa-ann felt the quick burst of pain followed by a gush of fluid.

"Auuuuugh... oh God, it's time MaCanna." cried Lisa-ann.

While MaCanna ran down the hall yelling for a nurse, Mac and Stella were laughing.

"Poor MaCanna, Lisa-ann. You'd think this was his first time. Here honey give me your hand." said Stella as she helped her up.

"Nana, is auntie having her baby now?" asked Destinee.

"She is sweetheart. Are you excited?" asked her nana.

"Only if it's a girl. I don't want another boy like my cousin Kincaid. Boys are smelly." said Destinee.

"Be quiet you little carrot top." said Kincaid as he helped his mother by holding her other hand.

"You is mean, Kincaid." said Destinee as she stepped on his foot.

"Owww... damn it Desti, you're such a brat." said Kincaid.

Pulling Destinne away from her cousin, Donnie held her in his arms.

"Behave young lady." said her daddy.

When the nurse arrived with the wheelchair. They sat Lisa-ann in and wheeled her to Maternity.

..................................

Back at the Station Don and Sheldon had Mitchell in the interrogation room.

"Tell us from the begining Mitchell, before we get to the murder of Wayne. Why did you agree to this kidnapping?" asked Don.

"Pure greed man. I seen an opportunity, and I took it. I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for that fuckin' girl and her damn hand made weapon and pudding. I mean how the hell did she even know to make a damn weapon from a bottle of water? The girl was fuckin' smart. She was a fighter too. See my face? Those four long deep claw marks. Those are my memory not to be so stupid next time and give my hostage food." said Mitchell.

"You're a dumb ass." said Don. "You knew she was a detectives daughter. Wayne told you about your hostage, and that she was raised in New York. Her father taught her everything she needed to survive in an emergency situation. You see, Dani was the boy, detective Messer never had. She was his tomboy. One hundered percent pure hellion from birth. I guess next time you'll be sure not get involved with aplot that has to do with a detectives daughter, right? But then again, we never have to worry about that. For you're gone for life Mitchell. There will be no parole for you." said Don as he got up and headed to the door.

"Take him Spencer."

Walking over officer Spencer took Mitchell by the arm and lead him down to holding.

tbc...


	14. Baby Merrick is born

When Don and Sheldon arrived at the Hospital, they headed to see the families. Nearing the waiting room, they seen Stella and Mac.

"Mac... where is everyone?" asked Don.

"Virginia is in Jessica's room. Danny had a call from Lindsay and Gregory is with Dani in her room. The rest of the family is upstairs in Maternity. Lisa-ann went into labor." said Mac.

"Wow..." said Sheldon. I'm going to head upstairs too. I'll see ya later Mac."

"Okay Sheldon."

Once Sheldon left, Don asked...

"How's Dani?"

"The doctor said the transfusion went good. Dani's plasma is back up and she's holding her own. You should be very proud of Jessica, Don. She gave Dani one hell of an apology. It was very heartfelt, according to Gregory."

"Jessica is doing okay, too?" asked Don.

"Mhm... she was up eating and drinking. So they could bring her levels back up."

"Okay... I'm going to go see her. I'll be back soon."

Watching Don leave, Mac and Stella seen Kincaid come running down the hall.

"Papa... nana... it's a boy. I have a brother. Mom and dad named him Merrick. Merrick Robert Taylor." he yelled.

"Wonderful son. Just wonderful." said papa. "Another male Taylor to carry on our name. I'm going to head up love, you coming?"

"I'll be there soon, Mac. I'd like to see Dani first." said Stella.

Heading into Dani's room, Stella heard her son whispering...

_"Dani... sweetheart. I'm right here with you. I know you can feel my touch Dani. I love you sweetheart. Love you so much."_ said Gregory.

"Son... how's she doing?" asked his mom.

_"I'm not sure mom. She won't wake. I miss her so much already. I mean I know she's right here with me. But I need to feel her warmth, I love her mom and I don't want to lose her. Why won't she squeeze my hand or something? I don't understand mom. She squeezed Jessica's earlier. But since that moment, she hasn't moved."_ he cried.

"Shh..." said his mom as she held him. "She's been through alot Gregory. Her body needs time to heal. It also has to cope with the new plasma she's been given. She'll wake son. Just give her time. Anyway... your brother and sister in law had their baby. You have a new nephew. They named him Merrick Robert." said Stella.

"That's wonderful mom. Maybe they can bring him down to see Dani. Maybe that will help her wake." Gregory said as he wiped his tears.

Stella hated seeing her son like this. She understood the fear of losing someone you love. Her and Mac had been through it several times with their children and each other.

"Listen son, why don't you take a break. I'll stay with Dani. You go see your nephew." said his mom.

"I don't want to leave her mom. But thanks." said Gregory.

"Okay son. I'll be back in a bit." Leaving out the door, Stella could hear her son talking with Dani once more.

............................

Back in Jessica's room the nurse was trying to get her to drink more fluids.

"You need to drink Jessica. It's very important to bring your levels back up. You've given quite a bit of your plasma to Dani. It's very important that you don't let yourself dehydrate over the next few days."

"I'm not thirsty, right now. How's Dani doing?" she asked the nurse.

"She's holding. She hasn't waken yet. But she's doing fine. Another reason to drink, I don't think Dani would be impressed that you've become ill. Especially after your plasma saved her. Then we will have her blaming herself, right? So you drink this for me."

Taking the drink, Jessica took a few sips.

"Good girl. I'll be back in a bit to check on you. If your next set of vitals are good, you can go home." smiled the nurse as she left the room.

Seeing her dad at the door Jessica teared up.

"Hi daddy."

Reaching his daughters side he snuggled her in his arms.

"Hi baby. How you feeling? I'm so proud of you, Jessica. You've done an amazing thing for Dani." said her dad.

"Thanks daddy. But I don't feel amazing. I really will understand if the Taylor's and Danny can't forgive me. I can live with that daddy. As long as Dani is okay and survives, nothing else matters." she cried.

Holding his baby close, Don prayed that their families would one day be mended.

.........................................

Upstairs in Maternity, Mac was being greedy with his new grandson. Refusing to share Merrick with his son, he kept the little angel snuggled against his neck.

"Come on dad, you have to share him. Now give him back," said MaCanna.

Laughing at his son cause he had the baby, Stella walked in and smiled. Then she neared Mac's side, reached for the baby and passed it back to her son.

"Stop being a tease, Mac. Let Merrick bond with his father."

Pouting Mac said... "who do I have to bond with now?"

Walking up to their papa, Desitnee and Darla said...

"Wid us papa. We will bond wid ya."

Sitting in the chair, he placed his granddaughters on his lap.

"No pout papa. We love you." as they smothered him in kisses.

Lisa-ann and Calista were laughing.

"Any word on Dani yet, mom?" asked Calista.

"Not yet. She's still sleeping. Gregory said if we can manage to sneak the baby down, it might help with Dani's recovery." said Stella.

"I'll go talk to the nurse," said MaCanna passing his son to his wife as he left the room.

While the family waited Merrick bucked back like a bow and screamed.

"Someone is hungry Lisa-ann. Why don't Mac and I take the family back downstairs while you nurse him. This way we can check on Dani again. I'd also like to hear what Lindsay had to say about all this." said Stella.

"Okay, mom. Thanks." said Lisa-ann as she helped Merrick latch on to nurse.

............................

Back downstairs Stella heard Danny cursing in the waiting room.

"Danny... what did she say?" asked Stella.

"You know... I always knew she was a cold , but never did I think she was still this bitter with us. She said she hopes Dani's wakes and she won't be coming to thewedding. Her excuse... her and the husband are going away again. Plans they can't canel, she said. I'm telling you Mac, I just don't get it. I mean... I know I raised Daniella myself, I know they're not close, but to miss your own childs wedding? That I just don't get."

Walking over to his side, Mac placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Come on Danny. Maybe it's for the best. I don't think Dani really cares anyway. She has her father, that's all she needs."

"I know Mac. It still doesn't make it any easier. Thanks for the support, I'm going to see Dani."

As they watched him walk into his daughters room, Stella seen Don, Virginia heading out with Jessica in a wheelchair.

"Mac.." she said as she pointed to the elevator.

"Hey Don... Don..." Mac called.

Turning around Don seen Mac walking toward him. Nearing their side, Mac said...

"How you feeling Jessica?"

"Tired. I'd just like to go home and lay down." she said with fresh tears.

"We're going to go Mac. I really need to get her home to rest." said Don as Virginia held the elevator button.

"Okay, I'll give you a call when Dani wakes." said Mac.

"Sure, that would be great. See ya, Mac."

Watching the elevator close, Mac could see the pain behind Don's eyes. Leaving Mac to wonder, if their families would heal.

...........................

Later that night Dani woke. Looking around the room she realized she was in an Hospital. Feeling a weight on both sides of her she lowered her eyes and seen her dad on one thigh, and Gregory on the other. Taking her hands, she placed them on their heads stroking their hair. slowly waking up, Gregory seen Dani smiling at him.

"Dani..." he yelled. Dani you're awake."

Hearing the shout woke Danny as he jumped from the chair in a panic.

"She's awake Danny. She's awake."

Looking at his little girl he seen her smiling at him.

"Oh God Dani. Hi baby," he said smothering her in kisses.

"I'll get the doctor." said Gregory as he ran from the room.

When Gregory came back with the doctor, he did some vitals and checked her eyes.

"Dani... can you tell me where you are?" asked the doctor.

_"Yeah... in a Hospital. I'm so thirsty, can I have a drink. Where's Jessica? I need to see her."_ said Dani.

"I'll have the nurse bring you some juice. Can you remember what happened Dani?" asked the doctor.

"I was kidnapped. I escaped, and now I'm here." said Dani skipping over the part that Jessica was involved.

"Okay, very good. I'll have the nurse bring your juice."

Leaving the room Grgeory said...

"That was sweet of you to leave out Jessica, Dani."

_"I know she's sorry. I also know she meant me no harm. What happened should have never been in the first place, she realizes that. She has to live with that for the rest of her life. She doesn't need added guilt from any of us. I want this all put away in the past. It's not to be brought up again, ever."_ said Dani. _"Now if you could please call her for me. I'd like to see her."_

Leaving his daughters room, Danny called Don.

tbc...


	15. Making amends and the wedding

When Jessica arrived at Dani's room with her father, Dani said...

"I'd like you all to leave please. This is between Jessica and I."

"I would really prefer to stay sweetheart?" said Gregory.

"No. Just go with my dad and Don, okay. I love you Gregory." said Dani as she kissed him.

"Fine. But I'll be right outside if you need me." said Gregory as he walked out into the hall.

"What do you think this is about?" asked Don.

"I honestly don't know. Dani asked me to call Jessica to come down and see her. I guess we all have to wait." said Danny.

Back in the room Dani asked Jessica to sit down. Once she was seated Dani could see she was still tired from giving her plasma.

"I won't keep you long Jessica. I feel we need to talk and hopefully settle everything between us." said Dani.

_"Please Dani, let me go first. I honestly didn't mean for you to get hurt. I understand none of this should have happened in the first place. I was mean, uncaring and jealous. Taking all that pain I had built up over the last four years and hurting you with it. I can never forgive myself for what I did, ever. This evil stunt I pulled is going to haunt me forever and I deserve to have it too. Gregory was right, everything he said about me was the truth. All I know is you deserve more then what I gave you. As far as I can see, my plasma wasn't enough of a sorry and if it takes the rest of my life, I will make it up too you and to Gregory. That I can promise you, Dani."_

_"That's not what I called you down here for. I know the guilt you will have to live with, I understand that. I also understand what you've done will haunt you. Thats your own bed you have to lay in. But I want you to know that I harbor no bad feelings toward you. I don't hate you, and I could never want to hurt you back. What's done is done. I called you down here so we could put this in the past. Do you understand Jessica? I want it put to bed. It's never to be spoken of again. I don't want to be reminded everyday of my life. I don't want to have you feel ,you need to constantly hide yourself from us or our family. I carry you in me now. We are no longer friends Jessica. With your selfless act, you've made us sisters through blood. Do you understand that? Everything from that special moment on is what we now live for. This is where we start today. This is where our sisterly love begins. In our hearts Jessica," creid Dani._

The guys were listening through the door. Never did they expect to hear those words from Dani. None of them could believe she harbored no hate toward Jessica. Yet here she was not only forgiving her, but calling her her sister too.

"You have one amazing little girl Danny. I can honestly say I would never have been this forgiving. Your little girl is a true angel. You're the one that should be proud Danny. Not me. You." said Don. "No one can take that kind of parenting away from you, not even Lindsay. You did this all by yourself Danny. All that love and understanding you breed into your little girl."

With a tear in his eye, Danny couldn't agree more.

End.

.....................................................

**The Wedding**

**Three months later in Central Park**

Virginia, Calista, Lisa-ann and Jessica had been preparing the beautiful archway over the park. Helping direct the party servers. Calista felt the mild pain creep up her back. She was due any day now, and she hoped deep in her heart that it wouldn't be on Dani and Gregory's wedding day. Seeing her husband come toward her, he asked...

"Are you okay, baby? Please tell me you're still not having back pain," said Donnie.

"Just a little. It's very mild. Don't worry we are fine." she said patting her swollen tummy.

"I hope you're right baby. The last thing we need is the Minister saying _"if anyone here can see just reason why these two shouldn't be wed. Let him speak now or forever hold his peace"_ as our child screams his or her way into their moment.

Calista laughed. "_That would be funny. Don't you listen to your daddy little one. You just stay in there till the I do's, okay?"_

Donnie laughed as he lead his wife to a chair.

...........................................................

Stella and Dani were sitting in the little tent getting ready. While Stella weaved the gold thread through Dani's hair she asked...

"Sweetheart, are you upset that your mom isn't coming?"

"No. It doesn't bother me at all, Stella. We were never close. I never really got to know her, or my sister Lucy. I only know bits and pieces of our life before she left with that jerk. I know her and dad fought all the time, very rarely did they get along. I think that's why Lucy left, she couldn't handle the fighting."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I shouldn't have asked. Anyway... all done, have a look." said Stella as she faced her toward the mirror.

"Oh mom, it's gorgeous. It looks like very dainty stars in my hair. Almost glowing like bits of angel dust." Dani cried.

"That's because you are an angel sweetheart. And I couldn't ask for a more wonderful daughter." whispered Stella as she snuggled her when Mac and Danny walked in.

"God bless you, Dani. Look what you've created Stella. An angel from heaven," said Mac to his wife as he took Dani into his arms and danced her across the floor.

_"I could dance with you forever, my beautiful Dani girl."_ Mac sang as Stella and Danny laughed.

"You've done a beautiful job Stella. Not only with her hair, but with that silk thin material you girls call a dress. A good sneeze could blow it off. I don't know if I like my daughter in that number. I think we should put her in a wheat sack. Don't you Mac?" teased her father.

Running to her fathers arms, she kissed him through her tears.

"Stop those water works little one. Else you're gonna have daddy a huge mess, before we even reach the made up alter." said her dad.

"Okay you two. Mac and I are going to head outside. While you two get ready for the bridal march. Don't forget to go out the back of the tent, turn left and you'll come to the back of the made up aisle." said Stella.

"We know Stel. MaCanna already has Destinee and Darla there with their baskets of petals. Though Kincaid is praying they behave and don't step on his feet," said Danny.

Stella and Mac laughed. "Gotta love those little hellions," said Stella as they left.

...................................

When they arrived at their seats, Stella seen her daughter looking very uncomfortable.

"Calista... are you okay sweetheart?"

"Shh... quiet mom. I think I'm in labor. I've already talked with the little one . We agreed that she's not to break her sac till after the ceremony."

"Oh Calista. You know you have quick deliveries. What are you thinking?" asked her mom.

"I'm thinking about not ruining my brother and sister in laws, wedding day."

Hearing the bridal march begin, everyone stood and that's when Calista's water broke. Holding back a cry, she gripped her husbands hand as he seen the puddle.

"Oh Christ Calista," said Donnie. "Now?"

"Shh... no. This little one will wait and that is that." said Calista as she placed a smile on her face when the bride and her father came down the aisle.

Nearing the front, they watched as Danny placed his daughters hand in Gregory's as the Minister said...

"Who give this bride away?"

"I do. Her father, Danny Messer." Sitting down beside the Taylor's the Minister began...

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today in this beautiful kingdom of God, to bring together Daniella and Gregory in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone can see just cause why these two should not be wed, let him or her speak now or forever hold their peace."_

When no one spoke, the Minister continued as he watched the grooms family lay down one of their children, on a clean sheet.

Looking up, Mac waved, telling the Minister to continue.

"Daniella. Gregory, if you could face each other please." said the Minister.

Facing each other, Gregory finally noticed his sister in labor. Not saying anything, he looked back to his wife to be and smiled.

"Daniella, if you will repeat after me..."

_I, Daniella, take you Gregory, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of good and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." _cried Dani.

"Gregory... if you will repeat after me..."

_I, Gregory, take you, Daniella, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of good and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."_ said Gregory with misted eyes.

Smiling the Minister said... "If I could have the rings please."

Kincaid brought the rings to the front when everyone heard Calista scream.

"Auuuuuuugh...."

Turning to face the sound. Daniella realized her sister in law was in labor.

"Just... ignore... huff.... me... go... huff... on." she said.

Daniella looked at Kincaid.

_"Don't worry auntie. The EMT's are on the way."_ he whispered as he past them the rings.

Trying not to laugh, the Minister continued. He couldn't wait to tell this story.

"Daniella repeat after me... "With this ring I thee wed, Gregory."

Facing Gregory she said..._ "With this ring I thee wed, Gregory."_

Gregory if you repeat after me... "With this ring I thee wed, Daniella."

Facing Daniella he said... _"With this ring I thee wed, Daniella."_

"By the power invested in me, in God, in his angels and kingdom. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." said the Minister as they heard the lusty screams of their niece.

"Waaaaa, waa..."

Rushing over as the EMT's pulled up, Dani and Gregory smiled.

_"Another girl,"_ cried Daniella. "_Oh... she's so beautiful. Look at her. What an angel and born on our wedding day. How beautiful and spiritual is that. We're starting our life and she's starting hers." _

Wrapping his wife in his arms. Gregory couldn't agree more.

**End.**


End file.
